


Second Chances

by fantasyfiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Alvez - Freeform, M/M, Ralvez - Freeform, Second Chances, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyfiction/pseuds/fantasyfiction
Summary: What if Luke amd Spencer knew each other before Luke went to the army. What if they were dating then. And after years of being apart they finally meet again?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ralvez story. I don't own the characters or the show. Not beta read. All mistakes are my own.  
> For the Ralvez week 2017 challenge by reidbyers on tumblr.  
> Prompt: Second chance.

They had a really nice day. They had visited a museum where they had spent three hours with Spencer explaining everything animatedly to Luke, who heard each and every word with utmost interest - like he always does. Luke had wanted to make the day really special for them so he had acquired tickets for the premiere of a new sci-fi show Spencer wanted to watch and reserved a booth in a high end restaurant for dinner. 

Right now they were lying on Luke’s bed with the sheet draped around their waist. Spencer’s head rested on Luke’s shoulder and their hands were loosely intertwined. Spencer had a soft smile on his lips as he kissed the corner of Luke’s mouth gently. 

“Thank you for today. It was great! ”  
“You don’t have to thank me baby, I love doing all this for you. ”  
Although Spencer knew that was true, there was something in his voice that felt a little off. Like he was hiding something.  
“Luke is there something you want to tell me? You can tell me anything you know that right?” Spencer whispered slightly squeezing Luke’s hand.  
“I don’t know how to say this…. It’s… I have some news.”  
Spencer untangled himself and sat up, his faced laced with concern.  
“Luke you are scaring me.”  
“Spencer, I… We can’t do this anymore. I am joining the army.I leave tomorrow…. for Afghanistan. ”

And just like that, Spencer felt everything around him crumbling. He didn’t feel sad or angry or anything in between. He felt numb.

All his life he was waiting for someone who understood him. Who accepted him and all his quirks. Who didn’t feel repelled or disgusted when he told them about his mother. He had always believed it was too much to ask for. But he did find it. He found Luke. He knew he was the one for him and he would never find someone so absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. 

So when Luke told him he was leaving Spencer alone, Spencer felt betrayed. He believed Luke wouldn't leave him like everyone else, but he didn't think that anymore.

“How long have you known?”  
“A month.” Luke replied with a grimace.  
“You have known for a month and you never told me?” Now Spencer felt the anger bubbling inside him.  
“Babe.. ”  
“And didn’t feel the need to tell me?! You thought I had no right to know that the man I have fallen in love with, will not only leave me but might never return?”  
That took Luke by surprise. He had never heard Spencer say he was in love with Luke. And it pained him that the confession came at such a time that he couldn’t do anything about it. Spencer’s tears were now flowing freely with no effort whatsoever from himself to stop them. 

The sight was so painful for Luke. The fact that Spencer was hurting because of him felt like a knife to his chest.  
“Spence I know what you are thinking… that you are some fling that I started to have fun before leaving…. but I promise you that’s not it. I don’t want to stay away from you. Please don’t be mad at me Spencer. Please! ”  
This made it even more difficult. That was exactly what he had been thinking. Luke knew him so well, probably better than himself; and now he was going away. Spencer was shaking and sobbing while rubbing his eyes furiously.  
“I am leaving Luke. I can’t stay here. ”  
The sounds were barely decipherable amidst the violent sobs but Luke managed to understand.  
Just as the words left Spencer’s lips, strong hands wrapped around his body stopping him from getting away.  
“ No Spencer please. Please don’t leave before we have to be apart. Please Spencer stay.. please!” Luke said with his head in the crook of Spencer’s neck. Spencer wasn’t the only one crying anymore.  
“No, Luke… please let me leave. Obviously you don’t want this as much as I do. Just please let me.”  
Even though it broke his heart, Luke would never force Spencer to do anything. He had never done it before. He won’t do it now.  
“Fine. You can leave if you want. My flight leaves at 10 A. M tomorrow. If you change your mind and if you realize I love you just as much you love me, please visit me at the airport. So that I can say goodbye one last time before you leave. Please.”

Spencer put his clothes on and left for his home. They both cried themselves to sleep that night.

When Spencer woke up the next day he was a little confused as to why he was in his house and not Luke’s, when he remembered the events of the previous dreadful night. He sat up gently pushing his hair back and tucking it behind his ears. He smiled a little. Luke loved doing that. He suddenly started remembering all the little things Luke loved doing. 

He remembered how Luke had wrapped him in his arms tightly and promised he won’t leave if schizophrenia attacked him like his mother. He remembered how Luke was on the verge of loosing it when Spencer told him about the bullies in his school. This was a huge mistake. He had to go the airport. He had to tell Luke he was sorry. He had to make sure Luke knew Spencer would always wait for him. He checked his watch. 9:42 A. M. 

Shit.

Spencer wasn’t an expert driver and avoided driving as much as he could, but that day he could probably beat a professional F1 driver. He probably broke a few traffic rules, but for the first time he didn’t care. 

“Can we wait for five more minutes please? “Luke begged still looking at the gate.  
“Alvez it’s already past ten! We cannot delay anymore. Please, we are leaving.”  
“Yes sir.” Luke replied sadly as his Captain signalled for the aircraft to leave. Maybe Spencer didn’t believe him after all. He was really really hurt. He knew Spencer felt betrayed yesterday but he was absolutely sure his Spencer would understand. He was sure he would be there for him. Well, apparently he was mistaken. Spencer wanted nothing to do with him anymore, ao Luke decided to leave Spencer alone. There won’t ne any calls or texts or letters from him. A lone tear escaped from his eyes which Luke wiped away as soon as it fell. 

Spencer parked his car as fast as he could, and ran towards the airstrip. There was no aircraft on the runway. He looked up and saw a plane leaving the airport.  
“Did the 75th regiment leave? ” He asked an officer he saw standing in the vicinity.  
“ Yes. Just a minute ago. ”  
He dejectedly walked to his car. Luke had wanted to see him one last time before leaving and he had let him down. He did realize now that he had acted completely impulsively and failed to see Luke’s side of the story last night. He did see it later, but it was too late. He had no way of contacting Luke anymore. No way to tell him that he did, in fact, understand. 

It had been years. Spencer had friends now. Real friends. Who undserstood him, cared about him, loved him and treated him like family. But he never stopped thinking about Luke. Never. Letting him go was his biggest regret. So when he heard the familiar voice say "Dr. Reid” his heart skipped a beat.  
“No handshake I know. Your reputation precedes you. ”  
“ Luke! Oh my God…. Luke you know I would never mind *you* touching me, I never have. ”  
“ Right. So hello Dr. Reid I am Luke Alvez. ”  
“ Luke please… ”  
“ Don’t worry I didn’t tell anyone about us. ”  
“ C'mon Luke… why didn’t you tell me you were back? ”  
“ You know why! It was as hard for me as it was for you Spencer! But you just left… ”  
Luke’s eyes were red and shiny and Spencer knew Luke was trying incredibly hard to stop the tears from falling.  
“ Luke please, listen come with me to my apartment after work. I know it was incredibly selfish of me. But I promise I understand. Please Luke. Give me another chance. I won’t ask for a third chance I promise. ”  
“ You know I can’t say no to you Spencer. ”  
“ So you will come? ” Spencer asked hopefully,.  
“ Yeah… fine.” Spencer left, but not before bringing Luke's hands to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. He needed Luke to know he genuinely wanted to make amends.  
Spencer had ordered chinese for them, hoping Luke would notice he still remembers his favourite. Luke didn’t notice though, because there were a million other things running through his mind.  
"So Spencer… please tell me the reason. I understand you were hurt. I understand it was a difficult situation, but you didn’t believe a word I said you just… ”  
“No, no Luke I do understand. I understand that it was as difficult for you as it was for me. But I guess I was too late. ”  
“ What do you mean? ”  
“ Luke I came to the airport but you had already left! ”  
“ No you didn’t, I kept waiting… I”  
“I did Luke! I asked officer Green about the 75th..”  
“Officer Green?….Baby you did… you were there… ”  
“Spencer had waited for years to hear that nickname. Other people had used it on multiple occasions, but there was something about the way Luke said it. It gave him little butterflies and turned his cheeks crimson. No one else had that effect on him. At that moment he knew. Spencer knew he would do anything to be able to hear that each and everyday of his life.  
His train of thought stopped suddenly when he felt those strong arms around him again and he completely froze when those familiar lips touched his again. He wrapped his arms around the other man as tightly he could without hurting him and kissed back with vigour.  
"I love you baby. I am so sorry I never contacted you. I wanted to I promise! I almost did quite a few times, but I thought you didn't want me.” Luke murmured in between kisses.  
“I love you too, and I promise I will never let you go ever again. It's alright Luke, but please remember I have always wanted to be with you. And I always will.”  
The food was forgotten for the night.


End file.
